


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [2]
Category: Smosh, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, B), F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ian and Anthony are on their honeymoon on some island and surprisingly, they meet Melanie/Kalel on a honeymoon too. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hecox-padildo on tumblr for the amazing prompt! This was meant to be a drabble but, uh, as y'all know, anything poly gets a special place in my heart!
> 
> This is set two years in the future, though that's not too important tbh.

Ian let out a content little sigh, glancing from his sunlounger to where Anthony was sprawled out on the neighbouring one. They matched the white sands of the Maldive island they were on, and were plush, much like everything in the resort Anthony had insisted upon for their honeymoon.

Their honeymoon was nearing its end, much to Ian’s chagrin - he could have spent the rest of his life on that tiny island, having his every need catered to by staff, and that’s not even mentioning the adventures him and Anthony had been having. Snorkeling had been an almost daily activity, as had walking the beaches long after everyone else had gone to bed.

The sun was setting in front of their small villa, decked out in the finest linens with wooden flooring, and they were basking in the remaining rays of sunshine, drinking cocktails and sitting in comfortable silence. Ian spotted someone out of the corner of his eye and, thinking that it was a member of staff, turned with his empty glass in hand to politely ask for a refill.

He was surprised to see two very familiar faces, both of which were grinning at him and Anthony. Before Ian knew it, the blue-green haired girl had her arms around his shoulders and was letting out a rip-roaring laugh.

“Mel?! Kalel?!” Ian exclaimed and Anthony took his sunglasses off, staring in disbelief. Sure, he’d stayed friends with Mel and knew about her and Kalel, I mean, him and Anthony had even been to their wedding a couple of weeks previously, but he hadn’t expected to see them while he was on his honeymoon. “When did you two get here?”

Mel pulled away from Ian and moved to give Anthony an equally warm hug. Kalel sat herself down in the soft sand in front of Anthony and Ian, and Mel soon followed suit, tugging her sunglasses off and hooking them onto the front of her swimsuit.

“We arrived yesterday, and I already don’t ever want to leave,” Kalel said simply, crossing her legs and grinning up at Ian and Anthony. Anthony was still in a mildly stunned silence, until Ian nudged his side with his elbow.

“Well, it’s a pleasant surprise to see you both,” Anthony said with sincerity. He looked at Ian and raised an eyebrow. “Maybe the girls could stay for dinner, and we can all catch up?”

“Good idea!” Mel clapped her hands together with a wry smile, and Ian watched Kalel reach out to rub at Mel’s hip affectionately.

\---

They decided collectively to call room service instead of making their way to the main dining area of the hotel that night. They were sitting on the veranda of Ian and Anthony’s villa, sat around the firepit buried in the floor as it roared away and took the nighttime chill off the air around them.

Kalel had initially tried to convince Mel not to go over to Ian and Anthony - she’d thought maybe things would be awkward considering how their relationships had ended up with the two guys and two girls getting together - but the conversation came as easy as it used to when they all used to hang out back in Sacramento, way back when. They all sat around, drinking and eating in the comfortable lulls in conversation.

“So that’s when I said, you can’t put that there!” Kalel zoned back in on the conversation as Mel was telling some story no doubt an embarrassing anecdote about their early relationship since neither of them had been with a woman before then. She joined in with the laughter and picked at a plate of salad, dressed with a vinaigrette she wished she had the recipe for.

Her hand bumped against Anthony’s as she reached out again and she thought for a second she caught him blushing. Shaking her head, Kalel popped another salad leaf into her mouth and thoughtfully crunched on it as she let her hair down out of the messy bun it had been in all day. She shivered, and Mel’s hand reached out to rest on her thigh.

“Cold, babe?” Mel asked, and Kalel nodded.

“I’m goddamn freezing,” she said with a light laugh, a noise that Anthony had admittedly missed if he was honest with himself. He sat between Mel and Ian, one of his hands holding onto Ian’s, thumb caressing the back of his husband’s hand.

“Want me to get you a jacket or something?” Ian offered, and Kalel made a grateful noise between a sigh and something else.

“God, yes please, I feel like my nipples are gonna fall off, I’m so cold.” Kalel laughed again and Ian got up, giving Anthony’s hand a light kiss before he let go, disappearing into the villa and coming back a moment later with his cardigan that he’d brought with him for the chillier nights.

He draped it over Kalel’s shoulder, hands lingering over her bare skin for a moment before he pulled away. Ian couldn’t help it - alcohol made him flirty after all, and there was plenty of that coursing around his system thanks to the three huge pitchers of punch Anthony had ordered. He suspected everyone else was feeling the effects of the punch too.

Anthony’s eyes were half-lidded and he was lay out in just his trunks, Mel was draping herself over Kalel and kissing her face, and Kalel wasn’t protesting one bit, not even when Mel cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Ian sat down next to Anthony again on one of the floor cushions, leaning down to mirror the girls’ actions, kissing at Anthony’s lips and nipping his bottom lip before pulling back with a tipsy grin.

Kalel and Mel, however, had no plans of parting it seemed. Kalel had wound her arms around Mel’s neck, fingers tangled in her messy mermaid blue hair, and Mel had tugged Kalel into her lap, Kalel’s legs easily sitting either side of Mel’s. Ian’s cardigan had fallen off Kalel’s shoulders onto the floor.

Anthony looked lazily between the two girls and Ian, and chuckled softly.

“Can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em,” he quipped, sitting up, (with a little wobble thanks to the alcohol,) and curling his arm around Ian’s waist. Anthony’s other hand came up to caress Ian’s cheek for a moment, his wedding ring cool against Ian’s warm skin, before he leaned down and kissed him.

Ian squinted one eye open while Anthony kissed him, eyeing the girls across from him since they were both giggling. Mel had her fingers wrapped around the strings on Kalel’s bikini top, tugging on them playfully but not hard enough to release the knot. His attention was grabbed again when Anthony pulled away and motioned to his t-shirt.

“Off,” Anthony murmured, licking his lips and tasting leftover punch on them. Kalel giggled again and Ian had chance to glance over at the girls again when he’d got his shirt over his head.

Mel had finally pulled the strings on Kalel’s bikini top, unlacing the knot that had been holding it up around her neck. Kalel made no effort to cover herself and let out an unabashed little moan when Mel ducked her head and sucked one of her nipples into her mouth.

Anthony was watching them as well, and he was the first to get up off the floor and walk over to the chair the girls were occupying, his hand grazing over Kalel’s shoulder, then Mel’s. Ian watched as Mel reached up and curled her hand around Anthony’s neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him deeply.

Ian had to mentally pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming at that point, because was he really watching his husband possibly instigate a foursome with their ex-girlfriends, who were now married to each other? He smirked a little when Anthony bit at Mel’s lips, reddening them further, and stood up.

He walked around the firepit and over to the chair, kneeling behind Kalel, his hands coming up to rub at Kalel’s shoulders. Ian was grateful that their villa was secluded, surrounded by trees on every side apart from their view out to sea and their own little slice of the beach. He slid his hands under Kalel’s arms and cupped them around her breasts, his thumbs finding her nipples and flicking over them a couple of times.

Still unable to believe this was actually happening, the thing all of his filthy dreams had been about when he’d been with Mel, Ian rested his head on Kalel’s shoulder, listening to her pant softly while he watched Mel and Anthony kiss voraciously. Ian slid one of his hands down Kalel’s body, over her tanned stomach, and down further still.

He dipped his fingers beneath the top of her bikini bottoms, waiting until she nodded to continue their journey to her center. Ian breathed heavy down his nose and slid his fingers against Kalel, drawing a small moan from her lips as his other hand continued thumbing at her nipple.

Anthony broke away from Mel, smirking a little down at her as he stroked his hand over her hair.

“You have no idea how long we’ve wanted to do this,” Mel murmured, lips turning into a smile as she looked between Ian, Kalel and Anthony. Kalel gave a curt nod and moaned again when Ian’s fingers slid against her clit. “We talked about it when we got together but we didn’t think you two would ever be open to it.”

“Oh, I think you know we are now,” Ian smirked, and Anthony chuckled, his swim trunks already halfway down his legs, his erection bobbing slightly at the sight of Ian pressing his fingers up against Kalel’s center. Once his trunks were off, he straightened up and caressed the back of Mel’s head again. She got the message and turned her head so she was facing Anthony, mouth open and tongue sticking out slightly, her lips threatening to curl into a smile when Anthony took hold of his length and pressed it past Mel’s lips.

Anthony let out a groan and Ian ducked his head to avoid doing the same, pressing his lips to Kalel’s neck and sucking gently at her skin. Kalel was far less restrained when Ian pressed two fingers into her, his other hand still holding her breast and gripping lightly, a moan tumbling from her lips. Kalel was holding onto Mel’s shoulders, long manicured nails sinking into Mel’s skin slightly.

Mel bobbed her head along Anthony’s length, tonguing at the underside and drawing groans from Anthony’s mouth. She pulled off with a pop and gestured to the villa behind them.

“Wanna move this party inside?” She asked with a laugh, and reluctantly Ian unwound his arms from around Kalel’s body, popping his slick fingers into his mouth and sucking on them as he stood up. He helped Kalel off the chair and then did the same for Mel, to which she laughed. “Nice to see you’re still a gentleman,” Mel joked, sliding her hand into Ian’s and leading him into the villa.

Kalel was already lying on the bed, her bikini strewn on the floor. Anthony followed Ian inside and closed the door behind them. Mel took a few moments to shimmy out of her bathing costume, kicking it aside triumphantly before all but leaping onto the bed - and onto Kalel. Anthony sauntered up to Ian and pulled his trunks down, and Ian stepped out of them before he leaned up to kiss Anthony, open-mouthed.

Ian walked Anthony backwards to the bed, until the other man was forced to sit down on the edge. Breaking the kiss, Ian gave Anthony chance to lie down on the bed next to Kalel, and also gave himself chance to watch Mel and Kalel for a moment. Mel was straddling one of Kalel’s legs, hand wedged between her thigh and Kalel’s center, and she was leaning down to kiss Kalel’s neck enthusiastically.

Ian had another moment of disbelief before he crawled on top of Anthony, sitting across his hips and rocking down against him with a groan at the much needed and appreciated friction. Anthony reached down and took hold of both of their cocks, stroking languidly as he turned his head to watch Mel grinding down against Kalel’s thigh while her hand spread Kalel apart. Ian let out a moan, looking between the girls and where Anthony was gripping their lengths between the two of them.

Mel slid two fingers into Kalel and crooked them slightly, pressing upwards. She’d been with Kalel long enough to know how to press her buttons and judging from the moans spilling out of Kalel’s mouth, Mel was doing a decent job of doing just that. Mel locked eyes with Anthony and leaned up from where she was kissing Kalel’s neck, stretching her spine and arching slightly. She motioned to Kalel to move over a bit and the other woman did so slowly, just enough for Mel to move to straddle Anthony’s shoulders.

Without any coaxing, Anthony eagerly lapped at the wetness between Mel’s legs, giving teasing little flicks of his tongue before he sealed his mouth around her clit and sucked firmly. Mel bucked against his face and rocked her hips down against Anthony, meanwhile Ian was climbing off Anthony’s thighs, giving them a longing stroke as he sank down the bed and sucked Anthony’s length into his mouth, expertly bobbing his head and flicking his tongue against the tip just enough to drive Anthony wild.

Kalel got up onto her knees and shuffled so she was kneeling in front of Mel, behind Anthony’s head. With a light touch, she coasted her hand down her body and slid her fingers into herself as she watched Anthony licking Mel’s center. Ian got his hand around himself and moaned around Anthony’s length, pulling off so he could suck one of Anthony’s balls into his mouth for a moment, looking up Anthony’s body at Mel’s ass, his eyes finally focusing in on where Kalel was fingering herself and moaning wantonly.

“C’mere babe,” Mel murmured, shifting back a little so that Kalel had room to kneel across Anthony’s face as well. Anthony’s tongue darted between the two women, his hands coming up to caress the girls’ thighs and hips as he did so. Mel let out a shaky moan and cupped her hand over Kalel’s breast, fingers toying with her nipple. She leaned in further and kissed Kalel, wet and sloppy.

Ian finally pulled off Anthony with a pop and, in a motion that was second nature to him by then, got up off the bed to find condoms and lube. He was back only moments later, deciding to tack himself onto where the two girls were still kissing. Mel’s moans were getting breathier and deeper, and Ian knew from experience that meant she was getting close. Anthony was still licking between the two girls, trying to give them both equal attention as he licked a clean line from Mel to Kalel and back again.

Ian put the condoms and lube on the bed and leaned in to join the girls’ kiss, sneakily sliding his tongue against the seam of their lips. Kalel blindly reached down, fumbling for a moment before she got her hand around Ian’s length and stroked firmly. Mel’s hand was on top of Kalel’s then, and Ian let out a stuttering moan.

“Fucking hell,” Mel groaned as she came, tensing around where Anthony’s tongue had probed inside her a short way. She shook slightly, holding onto Kalel with her free hand as she struggled to keep up with her hand that was on Ian’s cock.

Mel shakily climbed off Anthony, grinning lop-sidedly at Ian who pulled her into another deep kiss. Kalel rode out her own orgasm, grinding down against Anthony’s tongue as soon as it was flattened against her.

“Fuck me,” Anthony mumbled as soon as Kalel had swung her leg back over his head, making grabby hands at Ian. Ian swiftly picked up one of the condoms and rolled it on, his length pulsing slightly at the contact and the sight of Kalel laying Mel down and subsequently burying her face between Mel’s thighs.

He slicked a generous amount of lube over his length and then even more on his fingers, his clean hand hooking underneath Anthony’s thigh and hooking his leg up. Ian positioned himself between Anthony’s legs and pressed two of his fingers against Anthony’s entrance, knowing that he could take it from the amount of sex they’d been having on their honeymoon.

Mel had her hands fisted in the bedsheets already when Anthony leaned over to kiss her, dirty and open-mouthed. He moaned into her mouth when Ian added a third finger and crooked them, and Mel moaned back at the way Kalel’s tongue was circling her clit. Kalel pulled away, face reddened and sticky, and tugged at Mel’s legs, giggling slightly until they were positioned well enough for her to grind her center up against Mel’s.

Anthony let out a long, low moan when Ian pressed into him, and it was his turn to clutch the bedsheets as Ian comfortably filled him. Ian started up a fast rhythm, hooking Anthony’s leg up over his shoulder as he pounded into the other man quickly, almost desperately. Mel mirrored his rhythm with Kalel, rocking her hips up against Kalel’s as fast as she could manage.

It only took a few minutes for Anthony to come untouched, his cock jerking against his stomach as white painted his tanned skin. Ian fucked him through it, the pleasant drag and pull feeling in his gut intensifying as he ducked his head and kissed Anthony fiercely.

Mel was the next to come, again. She cried out, tears almost budding in her eyes as she reached out, clutching blindly with screwed-shut eyes at Anthony’s arm and Kalel’s hip. Anthony crooked his fingers at Kalel and smirked a little. Ian was still thrusting into Anthony, though considerably slower to try and stave off his own orgasm.

Anthony hooked a hand around Kalel’s small hip, his other hand resting at her lower belly and his thumb pressing against her wet and swollen clit. He moved it in small circles, a late groan coming from his mouth as Ian pulled out of him carefully and quietly discarded the condom.

Ian crawled back onto the bed near Anthony’s head, and eagerly he swirled his tongue around the head of Ian’s cock a few times, and that was all it took for Ian to tense and groan, coming in hot white streaks across Anthony’s unshaved face and mouth.

Mel had moved to Anthony’s side, lapping up the come off his stomach and chest with a wry little smile. She found herself being clutched onto when Kalel came, Kalel’s fingers fisting in Mel’s hair tightly, tugging the strands.

As they all came down and sobered up, a comfortable but knowing silence fell across the room. They all took their time in cleaning up, going so far as to help each other out with wet cloths and little aftercare cuddles.

“So,” Mel finally piped up, just as Kalel was climbing into bed next to Ian and Anthony. “Same thing tomorrow?”


End file.
